1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to an illuminating system, and more particularly to a dimmable LED illuminating system, and a driver of the illuminating system. The present invention further provides a method of driving the illuminating system.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorescent lamp is the commonest device for indoor lighting. In order to provide a room with different luminance, a conventional method is to light fluorescent lamps with different numbers. It is because that the fluorescent lamps can be turned on and off only; in other words, there is no intermediate status in between. Sometimes, it provides an uneven brightness in the room when specified fluorescent lamps are off. Furthermore, only a few grades of luminance can be selected because there are only a few combinations of the specific fluorescent lamps to be on and off.
In present days, more and more fluorescent lamps are replaced by LED (light emitting diode) lamps, which have significantly better energy conversion efficiency than the fluorescent lamps. In the field of LED lamps, how to make the LED lamp provide a stable and constant luminance is an important issue in design of the driver of the LED lamp. Some LED lamps are equipped with a dimmer to adjust the luminance. There are various dimmers for LED lamps in the present market, and however, the conventional driver can't match all the dimmers. Therefore, each dimmer must get a specified driver matched, and that is a problem for the LED lamps.
In addition, the dimmable LED is hard to directly replace the conventional dimmable light device, and that is impossible for a user to totally change the existing electric system, including the lamp holders, the switches, and the power line, just in order to match the new dimmable LED lamps. Therefore, the dimmable LED lamps still are not wildly used in the indoor lighting yet.
In conclusion, the dimmable LED lamp would replace the fluorescent lamp to be wildly used in indoor lighting if we can overcome aforesaid problems.